La copa rota
by Lyan
Summary: Algunos malos hábitos no mueren jamás. Doumeki/Watanuki.


**N/A: **He aquí mi segundo fic Douwata :3 (que nombre más feo tiene el ship, ¿no?). Tengo la mala costumbre de escribir drabbles en clase de Historia del Arte, así que podéis esperar toda una avalancha en los próximos días. Sobre el fic no hay mucho que decir. Amargo y lleno de **SPOILERS **del final del manga (o sea, después del capitulo 184/tomo 17).

¡Disfrutad!

**Disclaimer: **xxxHolic no me pertenece, su autoria es de CLAMP. Yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes.

* * *

_La copa rota _

* * *

Watanuki abre los ojos y durante un segundo se siente desorientado. La habitación parece dar vueltas sobre si misma como un bailarín borracho; trastabilla hacia adelante, cae por atrás, doble tirabuzón con salto mortal incluido, y, final. Irritado, Watanuki cierra los ojos otra vez. Tras sus párpados ve luces, algo así como colores masticados, y una sinuosa silueta llamada Yuuko.

La ve en los momentos más inesperados, cuando la honda tristeza que anida en sus huesos emprende el vuelo y él puede caminar, comer y reír con Doumeki sin sentir dolor. Su pesar, sin embargo, solo marcha temporalmente; y más pronto de lo que Watanuki querría, regresa a su carne escopeteado por la añoranza.

El mago suelta una risita sardónica. ¿En que momento se llenó su mente de conceptos tan abstractos? ¿Por qué piensa con metáforas y versos aderezados en misterio? Es como vivir en una cabeza ajena, fría y fascinante. La cabeza de Yuuko, supone, debía ser así.

La risa toma un tinte amargo. Con razón no podía dejar de fumar, o beber o dormir. Esta maldita tienda lo volverá loco. Esta intrínseca, insoportable soledad le arrastrará a las profundidades del infierno y él gustosamente se dejará llevar...

—Watanuki –dice una voz.

Cuando abre los ojos la estancia todavía danza y la luna se filtra por la pared de papel. El inexpresivo rostro de Doumeki parece devastado y su sonrisa desparece al verlo.

—¿Otro mal día? —pregunta Doumeki con gran delicadeza. Sus ásperas manos están acariciando el brazo del mago y este suelta un suspiro de satisfacción y se deja llevar.

—Sí —musita a la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué no has venido a cenar?

—Kohane quería que saliéramos fuera.

Doumeki no añade un _lo siento _y Watanuki no murmura _da igual. _Sin mediar palabra, coge al joven en brazos como si no pesara nada y le lleva a su habitación. Durante el trayecto, que bien podría haber durado quince lustros (o una diezmilésima de segundo), Watanuki ríe sin humor y dice _¡El dueño de la famosa tienda llevado en brazos! ¡Que imagen! _pero calla casi de inmediato porque el universo sigue girando y tanta belleza le da ganas de vomitar.

Cae sobre la cama como si esta fuera una nube húmeda y blanda. Por un segundo disfruta de su suavidad, antes de ser consciente de que Doumeki le está desnudando sin mirarle siquiera. Decide dificultar el proceso con comentarios vulgares y dedos sueltos que buscan acariciar su piel; Doumeki no dice nada porque ambos saben que nada pasará. No está noche, en la que el arquero está lleno de culpa y las estrellas del mago no cesan en su cantar.

De pronto las manos de Doumeki se cierran sobre su pecho y Watanuki parpadea despacio. Una sonrisa pequeña, genuina, aflora en sus labios.

—¿Te quedarás? _(conmigo) _

Su respuesta es silenciosa. Se aquesta a su lado en la cama, entrelazan sus manos y le ayuda a respirar. La estancia, con pasos lentos, deja de bailar.

* * *

_Como me gusta hacerles sufrir. No puedo evitarlo, encuentro fascinante la época en que Watanuki es dueño de la tienda. Hay tantas posibilidades a explorar...y debo admitir que está rematadamente sexy cuando viste la ropa de Yuuko. Desde luego tiene mi aprobación. __Por supuesto, su relación con Doumeki no puede ser todo flores y arco iris. Estoy segura de que, por muy enamorado que esté Doumeki de Watanuki, su sentido del deber para con Kohane es mayor...la culpa debe ser insoportable. _

_¡Ah, viva el angst, señores!_

_En fin, gracias a todos por leer y comentar; recordad que un review me alegrará el día y me ayudará a mejorar como escritora. Toda crítica constructiva es siempre bien recibida._

_¡Besos!  
__Ly ~__  
_


End file.
